My New Swag (我的新衣)
|artist = ft. Ty. & Nina Wang |tvfilm = 21 |year = 2017 |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 219 |dura = 3:29 |nowc = Swag |choreo = Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B8GbUSmJ13F/ |perf = Anna Shevelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |from = album }}"My New Swag ( )" by featuring Ty. & Nina Wang is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a Chinese outfit fused with modern influences. Her black hair is tied in braids. She has a yellow , a traditional Chinese headdress, as well as hot pink pom poms on the side of her hair. She also wears a shiny purple leotard that leaves the legs exposed as well as a large cut on the center, with the leotard secured by a yellow belt with yellow tassels embellishments on the side of the belt. Over her leotard is a traditional Chinese coat that partially covers the leotard. The coat has a violet base with yellow embellishments, hot pink sleeves and a hot pink inner area of the coat. Her hot pink cape is attached at the back by the belt. Lastly, she wears a pair of black shiny knee-high laced up platform boots. Her accessories includes a pair of black circular sunglasses, a pair of golden hoop earrings, and golden bracelets on her wrists. She has a purple and white thick outline. Background The background uses many Chinese-style patterns. The colors used for backdrops in the chorus are teal, orange, and dark yellow. Water waves, branches, carp, butterflies, cranes, and dragons cover most of those backdrops. During the opera vocals, a few different patterns are opened and transitioned through their openings. During Ty's verse, mosaic patterns are transitioned from side by side and by halves of them coming together. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stick out your right arm, pointing up, and bring your left arm towards your body and left leg in front of your right. Gold Move 2: Swipe down, bringing your left leg towards your right. swag gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 swag gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game swag gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 swag gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Break A Sweat *Eastern Inspirations *30-Minute Soft Workout *30 Minute Workout *Girl Power *Winter Has Come Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Vava in the series. *'' '' is the first fully Chinese song in the main series''.'' *'' is one of three songs with an English title as well as the title in the song's language. **However, the Wii version only has the English title. *The final chorus of the song is cut, shortening the song by 30 seconds in-game. *" " (from the line "Yīnyuè tāmā hái yǒu zhēnshí") and "lái" or "xiān" ( ) are censored but are not replaced with the three dots (...). **"Tāmā" does not appear in the lyrics, but "lái" or "xiān" both appear in the lyrics despite one of them being censored. It is unknown which word was the target of the censor as the warp occurs between them and both words are present in the lyrics and parts of both words can still be heard. Additionally, there is no word in between them in the official audio or lyrics that would need to be censored. Routine *Playing '' three times unlocks the song's crane sticker. *The background is less detailed on the Wii version of . Gallery Game Files Swag cover generic.png|''My New Swag ( )'' Swag cover albumcoach.png| album coach Swag cover albumbkg.png| album background swag_banner_bkg.png| menu banner swag_map_bkg.png| map background Mynewswag ava.png|Avatar Mynewswag gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Swag jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Swag jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Mynewswag_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Promotional Images Mynewswag promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Mynewswag promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) X3pZEaY.png|Promotional coach Others Mynewswag thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mynewswag thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video VAVA - 我的新衣 My New Swag (Feat. Ty. & 王倩倩) (華納 Official HD 官方MV) Teasers My New Swag - Gameplay Teaser (US) My New Swag - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay My New Swag (我的新衣) - Just Dance 2020 Others Just Dance 2020 - My New Swag (Old Gen and New Gen) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Vava Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Anna Shevel Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs